thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Ott
| birth_place = Summerside, Prince Edward Island, Canada | draft = 25th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 2002 }} 'Steve Ott (born Steve Bradley Ott on August 19, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was picked 25th overall in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. Steve previously played nine seasons with the Dallas Stars and two with the Buffalo Sabres. Playing Career Early Playing Career Steve played his minor hockey with the Sun County Panthers of the OMHA in the mid-1990s before signing for the 1998-99 season with the Leamington Flyers Jr.B. club (WOJHL). After a solid Jr.B. season, he was selected in the 2nd round (41st overall) of the 1998 OHL Priority Selection by the Windsor Spifires. Dallas Stars Steve was a first round draft pick of the Dallas Stars, 25th overall at the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. He played junior hockey for the Ontario Hockey League (OHL)'s Windsor Spitfires and had a brief spell with the Utah Grizzlies of the American Hockey League (AHL) before joining the Stars NHL roster. Steve represented Canada at the 2001 World Junior Hockey Championship, helping the team win the bronze medal. As part of his peskiness, he learned and memorized offensive phrases in other languages to strategically annoy his opponents on the ice in a language they could understand. During the 2004-05 NHL lockout, Steve played for the Hamilton Bulldogs of the AHL where he set a team record for penalty minutes in a season, earning 279. In the 2007–08 season, he was suspended by the NHL for three games for a hit to the head of Jordan Leopold of the Colorado Avalanche during a game on March 9, 2008. Steve also played in 18 playoff games for the Stars on their run to the Western Conference finals. On March 1, 2009, he was suspended one game by the NHL for an incident during a game on February 28, 2009 against the Anaheim Ducks where he received a match penalty for eye gouging Travis Moen. He claimed the eye gouge was accidental. On March 31, 2010 (during the 2009–10 season), Steve scored his first NHL career hat trick at home against the San Jose Sharks. Buffalo Sabres On July 2, 2012, Steve was traded along with Adam Pardy to the Buffalo Sabres in exchange for Derek Roy. As a Sabre, he quickly became a fan favorite due to his hard work ethic, playing ability, toughness and desire to win. On January 20, 2013, he scored his first goal as a Sabre at the Sabres home opener on a power play goal against the Philadelphia Flyers. On January 25, 2013, Steve had has first fight as a Sabres at home against Carolina Hurricanes defenseman Tim Gleason. On March 19, 2013, he scored an early goal in the 1st period and the overtime winner against the Montreal Canadiens to get his first multi-goal game with the Sabres. As of April 4, 2013, Steve was promoted to alternate captain after the Sabres traded captain Jason Pominville to the Minnesota Wild at the 2013 trade deadline joining Thomas Vanek and Drew Stafford as alternate captains for the Sabres. He finished his first season with Buffalo with 9 goals, 15 assists, 93 penalty minutes and 5 fights in 48 games, however the Sabres failed to make the playoffs. On October 1, 2013, Steve (along with Thomas Vanek) were both awarded captaincy of the Buffalo Sabres. On October 27, 2013, Thomas Vanek was traded to the New York Islanders leaving Steve as the sole captain. St. Louis Blues On February 28, 2014 (approaching the 2013–14 trade deadline), Steve and fellow impending free agent Ryan Miller were traded by the rebuilding Sabres to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for Jaroslav Halak, Chris Stewart, William Carrier and two future draft picks. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements OHL Awards *Third All-Star Team (2001) *CHL Second All-Star Team (2001) *Second All-Star Team (2002) Personal Life Steve has a daughter, Layna Grace (born on May 9, 2007) with his ex-wife, Candice. He is now married to his wife, Erica. Before beginning his professional hockey career, he raced kneeldown outboard hydroplanes and runabouts in the American Power Boat Association (APBA). Steve's father is the current world champion and a past national champion in the Outboard Performance Craft-SST 45 class. He pit crews for his father during his off-season in the summer. Category:1982 births Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Buffalo Sabres players